


Things you said when I was crying

by GentleGiant



Series: Tumblr prompts/ficlets [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Cute, M/M, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleGiant/pseuds/GentleGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma breaks down during practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said when I was crying

Once again Kuroo found himself looking up at the clock. It’d been 20 minutes since Kenma had left for a drink. He’d gotten frustrated after countless attempts at tossing to Lev, still missing more than he was spiking, and claimed to need a break.

Kuroo excused himself to go find the setter, leaving Kai in charge of diving drills. He made his way to the water fountain, but no setter. Stumped, he asked a nearby first year if they’d seen him.

“Yeah, I think he was headed that way,” pointing towards fountain at the back of campus.

“Thanks.” He made his way in the general direction of the fountain, slowing when he heard sniffling coming from his left. Quietly he made his way behind a pillar to find none other than the elusive Kenma.

“Kenma? What’s wrong?” he asked as he lowered himself to the ground.

“How do you do it?” rasped Kenma, “Day after day, failure upon failure, one stressful practice after another. Why don’t you just give up?! Wouldn’t it be easier?” his voice steadily rising and turning to sobs.

Kuroo’s eyes widened in shock at the onslaught of honesty and emotion from his usually silent friend. “’Cuz I just love volleyball, I guess. It makes it worth it all worth it to me,” resuming his calm expression, “it’s not always easy, sure. But we’re a team, basically a family, and when it all comes together and we win the set, doesn’t that feel so much better knowing you worked for it?”

“Not-*hic*- really…” 

“I know you don’t enjoy volleyball the way the rest of us do, but please don’t quit. You have amazing skills and talent, and I’d miss you if you weren’t around as much.” He said it like it was a widely known fact, but Kenma turned to him and blinked away more tears.

“Why would you miss me? You could always find another setter..”

Kuroo looked into those golden eyes and stated what he thought the genius setter would’ve picked up on long ago, “ ‘Cuz I love you, dumbass.”

Kenma fell to his lap sobbing as he held him and stroked his hair, assuring Kenma it was all alright.


End file.
